independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
David Levinson
| residence = | education = Massachusetts of Technology | affiliation = Earth Space Defense Compact Cable | profession = | father = Julius Levinson | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Jeff Goldblum | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | appearances = 2 films | image2 = | caption2 = David Levinson (1996) }} David Levinson was a satellite technician. He is an intelligent MIT graduate and an environmentalist, but considerably unambitious and didn't want to do as much as he is really capable of, which is an attitude that lead Constance Spano to divorce him before she worked in the White House, while he maintained a simple job at a cable company. He later helped stop an alien threat against the Earth. In 1998, he became the first Director of the Earth Space Defense. Biography When the aliens arrived on Earth in miles-wide City Destroyer ships, David discovered satellite transmissions which he deduced to be a countdown for an attack by the aliens. He and his father Julius managed to get into contact with Constance at the White House in order to warn President Thomas Whitmore of the attack, but it was only after the aliens shot down several messenger helicopters that the visitors were clearly hostile. A late mass evacuation was ordered, and David, his father, and Constance joined the President, his young daughter, Marine Corps General William Grey, and Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki on Air Force One, which they very narrowly escaped from the destruction of Washington, D.C.. The next day, the President orders a military counterattack on the City Destroyers, but were unable to penetrate the ships' energy shield, and the aliens countered with their own fighters, erupting into a one-sided dog fight that ended in the humans' overwhelming defeat. After the unsuccessful counterattack, Nimzicki suggested a nuclear attack, which the environmentalist David is highly against. During the argument, David's father defends his unappreciated son and accused the officials that they did nothing to prevent the attacks. He further rants that the government allegedly discovered about the aliens which they have hidden in Area 51 much to David's embarrassment, until Nimzicki reluctantly revealed to everyone present that the rumors are true but neglected to mention it before they ordered the unsuccessful counterattack. The group lands in Area 51, where the aliens and their ship from the Roswell incident are held and studied. They are toured by the facility's chief scientist Dr. Brackish Okun, who showed them the alien ship, as well as the dead aliens up close. Soon afterwards, a live alien is recovered by Captain Steven Hiller, the only survivor of the Black Knights' attack on Los Angeles. Making contact with the alien, they learn that their race are like locusts, taking their entire civilization and moving from planet to planet consuming all of its natural resources, with Earth being the next victim. The President reluctantly orders a nuclear strike on a City Destroyer, much to David's dismay. The next day, David is still angry and drunk for the unsuccessful nuclear strike, but then comes up with an idea thanks to Julius. He proposes his plan to use the recovered alien attacker to infiltrate the enemy mothership in space and upload a computer virus to disable the shields of all the City Destroyers on Earth, and planting a nuclear warhead on board the mothership. The President accepts the plan, and the remaining U.S. forces begins coordinating with the rest of the world's surviving armies for a simultaneous attack against the aliens. Before the operation begins, David and Constance attend the private wedding of Steven Hiller and his girlfriend Jasmine, where the former couple appear to reconcile with each other. On July 4th, with the Americans gathering whatever manpower they could salvage for the final attack, David and Steven flew the restored alien attacker into space, where they reach the mothership and are automatically docked inside. David successfully transmitted the computer virus, and the Americans began their attack, lead by President Whitmore, and narrowly saving Area 51 and its personnel and refugees from an overlooking City Destroyer. David and Steve launched the nuclear warhead into the heart of the mothership and barely manage to escape as the warhead completely engulfs and destroys the mothership. By the time they make it back to Earth, the rest of the world followed the Americans' victory, and all City Destroyers are destroyed. The two successfully crash land in the desert outside of Area 51 and are greeted and congratulated by the President. Steven returns to his wife, David returns to Constance and his father, and with Earth finally saved, the heroes marvel at the sight of the City Destroyer in ruins and pieces of the mothership burning into the atmosphere. Gallery ''Independence Day'' ScrjeenShot033.jpg ScreenShknot076.jpg ScreenShot01uu8.jpg ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' ConsumerTechAdvances 3000x1500.jpg|David Levinson at the 2011 TEDx Conference. Memorable Quotes Behind the Scenes *David was portrayed suffering from air sickness while riding Air Force One. In previous film roles, Jeff Goldblum has played characters with various sicknesses, e.g. sea sickness in The Right Stuff (1983), motion sickness in The Fly (1986), and even in Jurassic Park (1993) he's seen clutching his stomach in some scenes, etc. *Jeff Goldblum uses one of his lines, "Must go faster, must go faster!", from Jurassic Park during the escape from the mothership. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Males Category:Earth Space Defense personnel